An information display device for a vehicle is a device that detects a target object which is present around a vehicle and displays information of the target object. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-119917 discloses a display device for a vehicle which specifies an image including a pedestrian from images captured by a camera and detects the pedestrian, and emphatically displays the pedestrian on a display device using an object marker such as a pedestrian detection frame which surrounds the pedestrian. As the display device described above, a head-up display which projects the image on a windshield has been disclosed. In the display device for a vehicle described above, it is possible to reliably convey the presence of the target object to a driver of the vehicle and to cause the driver to pay attention by emphatically displaying the target object such as the pedestrian using the object marker.